


Lady Luck

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Nothing to Chance #11 (Neon RainBow Press, 2012)Written for a VinList Picture Prompt ChallengeThe boys discuss Ezra's card playing.





	Lady Luck

"Gentleman, it would appear that Lady Luck has turned her smiling countenance upon me this night." Ezra smiled, laying down his winning hand.  "Now, if you would excuse me while I stretch my legs...?"

The gambler had scarcely feft the table before Vin snatched up the discarded cards.  He turned them over in his hands and examined the surfaces. "Lady Luck my ass."

"What do ya mean?" JD asked, taking another swallow from his mug of milk.

"Ain't natural," Vi groused as he studied the cards.

Buck pulled up a chair and joined his friends.  "What ain't natural?"

"Ez," Vin explained, "can't seem to lose."

Buck picked up a card and he too began to look for some telltale sign.  If they were marked, he couldn't see it. "Could be he was dealing from the bottom of the deck," he suggested.

"Ain't likely, since I was doin' the dealin'," Vin admitted, tossing the offending cards onto the table.

JD's eyes widened as understanding dawned.  "You don't really think Ez would cheat us, do you?"

"Hell, he'd cheat his own ma," Vin snapped.

"True, but in all fairness," Buck said and chuckled, "With Maude that would be called leveling the playing field."


End file.
